


Scream, Aim, and Fire

by Robosynth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, a very short one shot, boombox - relationship - Freeform, might expand on this, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynth/pseuds/Robosynth
Summary: While being in love, you would do anything for the other person, no matter what. But what if they died right in your arms? Jamison Fawkes never thought that would happen in his life. When it did, he snapped.





	

This mission was fine at first but went downhill really fast. It was supposed to be easy, but no. They got ambushed by Talon agents out of nowhere. So many things happened within seconds and all he heard was "Jamie, help!" Then silence. Complete silence. Everything settled down just as fast as it happened and all Junkrat heard was ringing in his ears, breathing heavily with his weapon hanging loosely in his grip. A couple of bodies laid motionless as his eyes scan the area, until he saw something that made him freeze and drop his weapon. His eyes widened as he puts his hands over his mouth, moving as he quickly can to the body.

"Lu, wake up, mate!" Jamie said as he drops down to his knees, pressing his fingers to the other's neck to see if there was a pulse. Barely. He'll start to tremble, angry and upset. They nearly killed him. They nearly killed Lucio. How did his healing stuff work? Where is it? He looked around frantically, spotting it not far from their position but it was broken. No use. "Come on, please don' leave!" Jamie cried out, tears burning at the edges of his eyes as he presses his fingers to Lucio's neck again. Nothing.

Then something in him snapped. 

Roadhog couldn't stop him. Jack Morrison couldn't. No one could stop him. Junkrat only stopped at the base once and then disappeared, which had everyone worried and frantically looking for him. No trace. He was gone, just like that. Just into thin air until a year later. Junkrat had caused the destruction of many Talon bases. Killed and slaughtered as many as he could with a twisted expression on his face and a cruel laugh. The laugh sent shivers down Talon's spines, causing them to forget everything and run. Everyone thought Reaper was bad but Jamison Fawkes was worse.

Far worse.

He lost someone very dear to him, that kept him happy and sane. He misses those laughs and those smiles. The hugs and the love. 

Now all the people can hear is laughing and a song. A song that Lucio had made for him. It was soft and quiet, eerie sounding now that it comes from a serial killer. A killer that won't stop at anything until they all paid for what they've done.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did the two a bit of justice. Any tips, etc, would be great.


End file.
